Carter Greysmith
Carter Jameson Greysmith is an upcoming recurring character in Glee: The Next Generation and its spin-off, Glee: The Next Generation presents The NYADA Years. Carter will be the captain of the new Glee Club, the Futurist Revolution, which is not only the main competiton for both New Directions and the Femme Fatales 2.0 starting in Season 6, but also a Glee Club that grooms students for NYADA. Carter is said to be a domineering force and will also harbor unrequited feelings toward Davies Dawson and be the object of another character's affections himself. Background Carter was born with a silver spoon in his mouth, coming from incredible wealth from birth. His parents put him in all kinds of things since a young age such as pagents, dance lessons, singing lessons, acting lessons, musical instrument lessons, and summer camps for over-privileged kids. Carter is used to the finer things in life and it shows. His parents sent him to Brooklyn High School of the Performing Arts to groom him for NYADA, which is his life's passion and greatest dream. Carter is the big dog at the school, someone no one dares to challenge. His parents live in Los Angeles, but he is attending school in Brooklyn due to the tremendous opprotunity it allows him. Carter lives in an expensive penthouse his parents are renting for him, under the watchful eye of his childhood live-in nanny. It is implied he has very strict parents. Biography Personality Carter gets what he wants and like a spoiled brat, he doesn't take kindly to not getting his way. He is not someone you wanna make mad because he is not above playing dirty to get even. He is often abrasive, controlling, domineering, cut-throat, no-nonsense, and take no prisoners in his approach to even everyday life and sometimes his "friends" and family. He is prone to temper tantrums and fits of rage if he doesn't get his way or if anyone opposes him. That being said, he still has a charasmatic side and he uses his charms to often woo and manipulate both boys and girls. He genuinely has a few people he has an attraction to and will stop at nothing to get them as he doesn't take no for an answer. Sometimes his tactics come off as stalkerish behavior, but he simply thinks he is being "tenacious." Appearance Carter is tall, carries himself with an air of superiority, dresses very preppy, and has dark brown hair and green eyes. He has a slight tan, but nothing too serious as he doesn't spend a whole lot of time outside unless it's swimming in his penthouse's private pool. He's pretty well in shape, but he doesn't work out. His body comes from dancing and yoga. Sexuality Even though his parents don't know (and frankly he'd never tell them for fear of ruining his perfect image), Carter is bisexual. He's pretty much out at school but no one back home knows about him. Even his live-in nanny doesn't know that he's bisexual. Relationships Davies Dawson Songs